


Dreamer

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Morrigan/Warden, Dreamer Kieran, Gen, Kieran POV, Mage Mahariel (Dragon Age), post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: "I suppose these dreams were always mine..."In which Kieran explores the Fade and learns something new.
Relationships: Kieran & Male Warden (Dragon Age), Male Mahariel & Kieran
Series: Blood of the Covenant [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Dreamer

Kieran could always tell when he was dreaming, because things felt different in the Fade. 

The dream-pockets made from memories and wishes were never perfect, and while some spirits were very good at imitating people, there was always something odd about them. Kieran could sense what they really were, just like he could sense the places between the places — find the pathways that allowed him to wander through the Fade.

That still hadn’t changed, even now that he was alone.

“I suppose these dreams were always mine,” Kieran said, speaking with a little wisp that had decided to follow him around the winding, weaving walkways. The wisp bounced about, like a joyful child, and Kieran laughed. “I am glad, yes. It was just the _bad_ dreams I didn’t like.”

He still remembered some things he’d learned, before, but he could no longer tap into the well of ancient wisdom he’d once had inside him. That was no longer there.

The wisp danced around him, then darted off ahead, and Kieran followed it to another thin place he could slip through, into another dream.

The deep woods within it were unfamiliar, but nostalgic. 

The crisp scents of cedar, moss, and leaves always lingered on his father, even when they’d been in human cities for days. Kieran knew he must have found ways to spend time in whatever parks and forests he could find nearby those places. Was this his father's dream, then?

Sure enough, as Kieran ducked through the trees he caught a glimpse of firelight ahead — but before he reached the Dalish camp a hand reached out from the shadows and firmly clasped his shoulder.

“Careful, da’len. I do not want to be seen.”

“Why not?” Kieran asked, his brow furrowing as he glanced up at his father. His hooded cloak hid him well, despite his tall height and his ash-bright hair. “It’s a dream. They aren’t real.”

He could feel his father’s gaze on him, the puzzlement an almost tangible force. “They may not be, but their emotions are — their rage, their regret. I would rather not watch those overtake them, even in a dream.”

He only lingered there a few more moments before he gestured for Kieran to follow him. They wandered back the way Kieran had come, but Farren stopped when they came to a bright, moonlit clearing. He threw back his hood and knelt down, so they were the same height.

“You came here from another dream.” It was not a question, but Kieran nodded anyway. “How?”

“There was a door,” Kieran said, shrugging. “I walked through it.”

“A door,” Farren repeated, eyebrows raised. “You have a rare ability, Kieran. It’s unusual enough to be aware of your own dreams. Venturing out of them.… that’s something very few dreamers can do.”

“What about you? Or mother?” They were the strongest mages Kieran knew. Farren shook his head, though, and ruffled up Kieran’s hair as he laughed quietly.

“We will have to find you another teacher, da’len.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite little moments in this fic are the parts where Kieran doesn't realize how odd his abilities really are.
> 
> I also like to think that the level of lucidity the people of Thedas have in their dreams is a spectrum that somewhat correlates with willpower and magical ability. Mages are always aware they are dreaming and have some measure of control over their own dreams, but Dreamer mages can leave their own dreams and enter ones that belong to others - sort of like hacking a game.
> 
> The Dalish clan here is clan Sabrae - the "rage and regret" Farren speaks of are because of what happened with Merrill.


End file.
